


Everybody starts somewhere

by shonny-girl (clemmy)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Growing Up, Headcanon, Kidlock, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemmy/pseuds/shonny-girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really bad at summaries. This is a bunch of one-shots which tell parts of the story of our favorite characters from sherlock about their childhood and explain why they are the way they are today. Some are light heated one shots some angst and hurt one shots. Mostly will be Kidlock and Teenlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody starts somewhere

It was the first snowfall of the year and he was freezing.  
He watched the snowy wood where he sat and sat there in the cold and the glorious silence.

He hated being at home sometimes, he did sometimes enjoy it but it was a rare and fortunate occasion.  
He hated when his parents went on raging, arguing and blaming.  
it was too much to handle sometimes so he would just sit here and sit in till he fought it was safe.  
Not even the snow could keep him away from his spot when they started to argue.

He wanted to talk to it about to them. But he kept on hearing his brother's sanctimonious voice telling him to try and not let it get to him and to not upset them.  
But his brother wasn't here he was off at university.  
He had escaped. But he couldn't escape yet; he was sentenced to 4 more years of this.  
And sometimes he even hated brother for that

It had started the same sort of way today.  
Someone had made a comment. An accusation had been made.  
Then it was the name calling.  
That was the worst bit because it poisoned your mind against them.  
It made you wonder whether what your parents had said about each other was true or just heat of the moment.  
Then they would start saying they would leave and start packing their bags.  
That's when usually he would leave then come back a few hours later and it would all be fine. 

Everyone would be forgiven.  
In till the next day.  
Then it would start all over again.  
The happiest times were the times in-between when everybody was happy.

Sometimes he just wanted them to stop and get it over with, Divorce. Then he wouldn't have to deal with fighting every day. But he knew that was selfish and it scared him how selfish it was. All he needed was this place. Just to be able alone and to be able to think.

Sometimes during the worst fights he would come out here and read and absorb everything he could science, biographies anything just to keep him distracted. Anything to distract him and to help feed his inquisitive mind.

At school people would play and have fun.  
He didn't want anything to do with them.  
He had seen what caring does to people.  
Anyway they didn't want him around anyway.

it was time to go back now, they would of finished about now.  
He got up from the bench he was sitting on and took a final look at the white flakes of show. 

Some people used to believe that snow was gods frozen tears.  
He could believe that, if humans can get so sentimental than why not god.  
So he walked back in the direction of the house. He walked from ice into fire


End file.
